bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh and the Big Wall! (321SPONGEBOLT's Trailer)
This is 321SPONGEBOLT's version of the "Josh and the Big Wall!" trailer. Trailer Transcript NOTE: This trailer re-creation is loosely based on the Lyrick Studios trailer, except no fall sound effects play at all. It also borrows elements from the "VeggieTales Classics" 2002/2003 VHS and DVD trailer from Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Warner Home Video. (Screen fades from black revealing Mr. Nezzer as Moses, then we cut to Larry/Joshua hopping into the wall of Jericho for the first time.) Trailer Announcer: No one gets to the Promised Land without going through Jericho first, which features "The Song of the Cebu!", a Silly Song with Larry. Narrator: The part of the show where Larry comes out a sings a Silly Song. Archibald (in "The Song of the Cebu!"): I'm going to have to speak to Bob about this. Phillipe: ♪Keep walking. But you won't knock down our wall!♪ ♪Keep walking.♪ But she isn't going to fall! ♪It's plain to see, your brains are very small to sink think walking, will be knocking down our wall!♪ (We cut to Archibald as a knight, then a cup full of grape slushy drops in the men's tracks. Unlike the episode, no fall sounds are heard.) Trailer Announcer: Joshua and the children of Israel have God's directions, but should learn to follow them in "VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall!". Larry/Joshua: If you don't come out, we're gonna have to come in there after ya. Trailer Announcer: Join the boys as they learn an important lesson in obedience. And that God's way is the best way, even if his plans don't make any sense. Jimmy (On-screen): So, we’re supposed to hop around the city for seven days, (Peas with trumpets blow their final notes) Jimmy (Voice-over): blow our little horns, (We see a close-up of Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, and Pa Grape screaming at the top of their lungs.) yell, (We cut back to Jimmy talking to Larry/Joshua) Jimmy (On-screen): and the walls are just gonna fall down? Larry/Joshua: As your new leader, I say we try doing it God’s way first. Trailer Announcer: Find out if they made the right choice in a story filled with lovable veggies... Junior: Oh, I bet they always followed God’s directions! Bob: Oh-ho-ho, you’d think so wouldn’t ya? Trailer Announcer: Catchy music... Percy Pea: ♪We didn't have a lot of fun in the desert. We didn't have a lot of fun in the sand.♪ Tom Grape: ♪But saddle up your cow.♪ Percy Pea: ♪It's all behind us now.♪ (Scooter and Pa Grape appear from the sides. The sheep in the middle bobs his head to the music.) Scooter, Tom, Percy, and Pa: ♪Because we're going to the Promised Land!♪ Trailer Announcer: And serious comedy. (A grape slushy splats Jimmy's head, then we cut to Jimmy being blinded by the sandstorm at the end of the story.) Jimmy: Oh! Boy did I pick a lousy day to wear my contacts! (We cut to the camera zooming out during "Promised Land (reprise)" until the screen fades to a white background where the box art for this episode is next to the "VeggieTales" logo, with the text for this episode's title underneath.) Trailer Announcer: It's thirty 30 marvelous minutes of "Sunday Morning Values, Saturday Morning Fun!". It's "VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall!". (Subtitles appear below the text of the title saying NOW AVAILABLE ON DVD, BLU-RAY, AND ULTRA HD BLU-RAY. The "Big Idea" and "Universal Pictures Home Entertainment" logos appear at the bottom next to the Dreamworks logo) Now available on DVD and Blu-Ray from Big Idea Productions and Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. ("Promised Land" ends and the screen fades to black on the final note) Category:Fanon Works Category:321SPONGEBOLT Category:Transcripts